Electronic calculators have become a common tool for teaching students various aspects of mathematics. In particular, the features of graphing calculators are particularly advantageous in a classroom setting to teach students mathematical principals and to illustrate practical applications of concepts taught in class. In fact, many schools now recommend or require students in math classes to use graphing calculators to aid students in learning about advanced math topics, such as trigonometry and calculus.
To aid teachers in a classroom setting, emulators have been developed to emulate the functions and display of the calculators on a computer, such as a desktop computer, a laptop computer, or the like, equipped with a display. Emulators typically comprise a graphical user interface (GUI) that illustrates a graphical representation of the physical calculator. Data is entered and functions are controlled by either clicking on specific keys of the graphical representation or using a keyboard to enter the desired data/commands.
During a typical use, a teacher is in front of the computer to control the emulator. The computer running the emulator is coupled to a projector such that the GUI display of the emulator is projected on a screen or other surface, thereby allowing students to watch the teacher illustrate mathematical concepts using the calculator. Another use of an emulator is in conjunction with an electronic whiteboard. This allows the computer to be projected onto the screen and allows the user to “drive” the emulator which is being projected.
At times, however, the student requires assistance with the use of the calculator and/or emulator outside of regular class time or other times when the teacher is unavailable. In these situations, the student must rely on notes taken during class, memory, and trial and error to determine how to use the calculator/emulator to solve problems. This problem is particularly troublesome in situations in which a student has missed one or more class periods or if the teacher wishes to provide additional examples to students. Hence, there is a need for a way to illustrate the use of a calculator or emulator to demonstrate a mathematical concept.